lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Benoit
Scarlet Benoit is one of the main characters and narrators in The Lunar Chronicles. Scarlet is inspired by Little Red Riding Hood. Basic Information Scarlet's was born on August 17, 107 T.E. to Luc Benoit and her unnamed mother. She lived with her father in Paris, France until she was seven years old when she went to live with her grandmother in Rieux, France on her farm. When Scarlet was thirteen, she had gone to visit her father in Paris, but had came back early because she couldn't stand being with him; although her grandmother had been unhappy that Scarlet had come back without sending her a comm first. When Scarlet came in from doing her chores, her grandmother was talking to a man from the Eastern Commonwealth, Linh Garan. Scarlet listened in on the conversation and thought the girl they were talking about taking to the Eastern Commonwealth was her. Her grandmother then caught her eavesdropping and Scarlet was sent to her room. The girl, however, ended up being Princess Selene, who was hiding in a secret compartment in their storage house. Selene was later adopted by the man Scarlet saw under the name of Linh Cinder. Story From the beginning of Scarlet, Scarlet's grandmother has been missing. After the police fails to find her grandmother after months, Scarlet decides to find her grandmother on her own. Joining her is Wolf, a mysterious street fighter who wants to help Scarlet. While on the train to Paris, Scarlet meets Ran Kesley while ordering a drink. Scarlet immediately lost her appetite for her drink and gets chocolate milk instead. After unwillingly chatting with Ran, Scarlet returns to Wolf in their private car. There, Wolf is able to smell Ran's scent on Scarlet. Sometime later, a letumosis outbreak occurs on the train, and Scarlet and Wolf jump off. The two run into the woods and soon decide to rest and eat food. While eating, Ran comes across Scarlet and Wolf, claiming that it was the smell of the food that enticed him there. Scarlet introduces Ran to Wolf, unaware that the two already know each other. Later, Scarlet questions whether the two are familiar with each other and it is revealed that Ran is a Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack. After Wolf tells Ran that he is no longer a Loyal Soldier to the Order of the Pack, the two begin to fight. Wolf is about to kill Ran when Scarlet stops him, saying he might be able to give them information on where her missing grandmother is. Later on, Scarlet reunites with her grandmother, who is dying in her prison cell. Ran suddenly appears and traps Scarlet from escaping. However, Scarlet's grandmother provokes him in order for Scarlet to escape. After killing, and seemingly eating, Scarlet's grandmother, Ran chases Scarlet and eventually catches her, throwing her against a fountain. At that moment, Wolf comes in and begins fighting with Ran to protect Scarlet, eventually killing him. Scarlet runs away, believing that Wolf is going to attack her next, but it ends up that Wolf wants to protect her. On Thorne's ship, the Rampion, Scarlet makes up with Wolf and the two become a couple; Scarlet is now known as Wolf's "alpha female." Features Scarlet has red curly hair, green eyes, and frequently wears a red hoodie and torn jeans. Trivia According to author Marissa Meyer, Scarlet was born on August 17, 107 T.E., making her warmhearted, open-minded, and faithful, but also a bit bossy and arrogant. Being born in August, Scarlet is a Leo. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lunars Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Scarlet Category:Cress Category:A to Z